


It's a Date

by freakforfanfic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Flirty, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future date, Getting Stood Up, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance to the rescue, M/M, Making Out, Poor Keith, Sad Keith (Voltron), Smut, Total smut at the end, Voltron, blowjob, cuteness, fluff only sorry, klance, love my boys, sin - Freeform, teeny tiny smut in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakforfanfic/pseuds/freakforfanfic
Summary: When Keith clearly gets stood up by his date, Lance decides to be his knight in shining armor. After their "fake" date went so well, Lance decides he wants an official date.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith started to impatiently drum his fingers against the table, and he gave the clock against the wall another irritated glance.

_One hour, fifteen minutes, and… 22 seconds? But who’s counting…_

He checked his phone again, for the umpteenth time, hoping and praying that maybe he missed a text or a call or _something_ that would explain why Shiro was late. Again. An empty screen stared back at him. He double checked to make sure all of his texts went through, but those too went unanswered. The waitress came by his table again to ask if he was ready to order, but he told her again that he would wait a little while longer. He couldn’t keep the burn from his cheeks or the stinging tears leaking from the corners of his eyes when he saw the pitying glances from the other patrons, or the concealed whispers between the waitresses behind the counter.

This was becoming too much for Keith, and it wasn’t just the missed dates. It was the constant bickering between the two of them and always feeling like he was never enough. He was wondering if any of the effort he put in to the relationship was even noticed. Or if trying anymore was even worth it.

Every time the bell above the diner door would ring, Keith would raise his head expectantly, but slowly lowered it in disappointment each time. He slowly sipped at his water and adjusted uncomfortably in his seat as he contemplated leaving.

\-------

The bell above the door chimed as Lance walked in the small diner. The diner wasn’t far from his house, and he enjoyed coming here to get some space from his crowded household or when he just needed a place to think. He gave several of the waitresses a wink, and they nudged him playfully. They were all used to Lance strolling in whenever he pleased and his casual flirtatious banter. He sauntered up to the counter and placed his usual order with the cook. He turns around and leans his back against the counter when he noticed someone that is definitely not his usual.

Feathery black hair rested against the nape of his neck and brushed across his forehead, almost touching his eyes. He was all pale skin and sharp angles and had these incredible, blue eyes. Like that of an incoming thunder storm. His long, slender fingers were drumming against his table and the tip of his nose was slightly red. Had he been crying? Lance leaned over the counter and gestured to one of the waitresses and asked nonchalantly,

“What’s up with mullet over there?”

“Oh, he’s been sitting there for quite a while. I think he’s been waiting for someone, but no one has showed up yet,” she shrugged and returned to the floor.

Immediately, Lance’s heart panged for the mystery boy. He’d had his fair share of rejections, mostly from women, but never had he been publicly _stood up._ Along with sympathy, Lance felt confused. I mean, this guy was gorgeous. Who in the hell would give up a chance at a date with _that_?? He glanced back over where mystery mullet boy was sitting and noticed that he was starting to scoot his way to the edge of his booth as if he was leaving. Well, it was now or never. Lance stood up from his seat and made a beeline to where the boy was sitting.

“I’m so sorry I’m late babe, you wouldn’t _believe_ the traffic!” he said a little too loudly. The boy froze when Lance sat down opposite of him. He froze there for a few more seconds, seemingly debating about whether to join him or to run for it. Eventually he decided to sit back in his seat. His demeaner was cautious and seemed to analyze Lance, giving him the once over without saying anything. The boy sitting opposite him was extremely tan with beautiful skin, not a blemish in sight. This guy must really value his skin care, seriously there wasn’t a single pimple anywhere. He was tall and slender, like himself, but he could notice some muscle definition in his arms and chest. He had chestnut hair that fell in his face, covering blue eyes. Light blue, like the ocean.

“Like what you see?” Lance quipped, with a small smirk. Keith immediately reddened from the neck up, and Lance chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite… Unless you want me to.” He really should take it easy on this guy, but Lance just couldn’t help himself. Watching his face flush like that and get adorably awkward was becoming his favorite thing to see and he loved at how easy it was.

“The name’s Lance,” he continued and stuck out his hand.

“Keith,” was all he gave as a response and met him halfway across the table to shake his hand. The waitress came by to take their orders and they decided on milkshakes.

“So,” Lance started as he draped his arm on the back of the booth, “do you live nearby? I don’t see you around here much.” He really wanted Keith to relax; he look as if any wrong movement and he was going to bolt.

“Uh, yeah I’ve got an apartment not far from here downtown. I just don’t get out very much,” Keith answered and looked down at his lap.

“So you’re a loner, huh? What about a roommate? Brothers and sisters? A pet?”

“Nope, nope, and nope.”

Lance’s face fell at his answers, and Keith was starting to wonder if maybe he had said something wrong when Lance perked up and started rambling about all the people he had in _his_ life.

“Well I wouldn’t even know what that was like, with a house as full as mine,” he started to count them all off with his fingers, “There’s my mom and dad, and all my brothers and sisters and of course my best friends Hunk and Pidge…”

Keith laughed quietly under his breath as Lance rumbled. He was starting to wonder if he was like this with everyone he just met or if he was just certifiably insane. Their waitress came by with their milkshakes, and Keith visibly started to relax.

They learned that they both went to the same college and studied the same major, physics. Lance learned that Keith’s favorite color was red, and Keith learned about Lance’s love for old video games. Keith wasn’t as willing to give up personal information as Lance, but Lance didn’t seem to mind doing all the talking and Keith seemed perfectly content to just listen.

Several milkshakes and a dangerously large order of cheese fries later, they exited their booths and headed for the door. The sun was going down when they got outside and the air was brisk and cool.

_Did they seriously end up talking for that long?_

“Thank you..” Keith said it so quietly that Lance almost didn’t catch it.

“Huh?”

“Thank you for what you did back there, coming and sitting with me when you did. I may not have showed it, but I ended up having a pretty decent time,” Keith said and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh don’t worry, I know you were having the time of your life back there,” Lance joked and watched with satisfaction as he watched Keith turn his trademark red. “Seriously though, I had a lot of fun too. Maybe we can do it again soon?”

Keith gave him a small nod. Although he agreed with Lance, his chest started to tighten at the fact that this may be the last time he saw Lance. He’d get used to it, everyone leaves in the end…

“But I’d prefer sooner rather than later,” Lance continued, interrupting his thoughts, “how does tomorrow night around eight sound?”

“It’s a date.”


	2. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go on their first official date after their time together at the diner. 
> 
> “You’re screwed, and I’ve got you right where I want you.” Keith’s voice went low and husky, and his eyes had grown dark and hungry, like a predator who had finally caught his prey.

Keith wasn’t as upset about the ending of his and Shiro’s relationship as he thought he would be. The second he got home after exchanging numbers with Lance outside the diner, he called Shiro. It took several times before he picked up, but when he did, he made it clear that that was the last date he ever planned on being stood up for.

Now all he could think about as he lay on his back in bed was the smile on Lance’s face as he was putting his number in his phone. Or the way his hips swayed when he walked (he might have peeked over his shoulder as Lance was walking away).  He picked up his phone every few seconds, checking to see if Lance had texted him.

_Stop looking so desperate_ , he chastised himself. He couldn’t seem to help it. It had only been a few hours since he had seen Lance and he was already craving his presence, his rambunctious nature. _God_ , he hardly knew this guy what was his deal? His stomach clenched as he made a realization. What if he completely messed this date up and made a complete fool of himself? What if Lance decided that he made a mistake by asking him out? That _he_ was a mistake? He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on the tops of his knees as he lost himself in his own self-destructive thoughts.

His phone buzzed, and he nearly dropped it in his desperate attempt to look at the message.

_Goodnight, Mullet. See you in my dreams… ;)_

His cheeks glowed a bright red in the darkened room when reading the last part of the text. He unfurled his body on the bed with a satisfied sigh and let sleep overcome him.

\-------

Lance texted him again earlier the next day telling him to dress comfortably and to meet him outside the diner right before eight. Keith had no idea what Lance had planned, but he showed up outside the diner at 7:45 in his most comfortable pair of dark denim, with holes in the knees, and a black v neck. He leaned beside the door of the diner, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looked around for Lance. He caught sight of him a few moments later coming towards him in skin tight jeans and a faded t shirt.

“Dress comfortably, huh?” Keith said with a raise of his eyebrow.

Lance merely shrugged when he answered, “Hey, I said dress comfortably to _you_. I would be able to kick your butt at this no matter what I wore.”

Keith gave him a questioning look, but Lance just shook his head, refusing to give up anything about where he planned on taking him.

“C’mon, we gotta catch the bus to get to where we’re going.” They walked the short distance to the bus stop and boarded the bus when it arrived a few moments later. The bus wasn’t super crowded so they took seats near the back. Keith reddened at their close proximity and looked out the window to keep Lance from noticing. With every bump in the road, they would slowly inch their way closer to each other, their knees brushing and shoulders rubbing against each other. The turned their heads to look at one another, their noses practically touching, warm breath against their cheeks…. When the bus came to a halt.

Lance cleared his throat and whispered, “Uh.. we’re here.”

They uncomfortably scooted out of their seat and stepped off the bus. Keith looked up at the building they had stopped at.

“An arcade?” Keith glanced over at Lance who just nodded, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“I used to come here all the time as a kid. They’ve got a sweet room in the back of the building with tons of neon lights that they use for laser tag. I hope you’re ready to lose because they don’t call me sharpshooter for nothing.” Lance said with a wink and a few shots with his finger guns before running inside.

“Oh, it’s so _on_.”

\-------

In the back of the arcade they were equipped with heavy chest plates that attached to your shoulders and sides with Velcro and a large, bulky gun. The chest plates were engrained with sensors and lights that blinked to signify when you had been shot. Each team had a base, and once you left the base, it was free game. One shot and you were out.

“I’m pretty tight with the owner, so we’ve got the place to ourselves for a bit,” Lance announced while adjusting his gear. His eyes widened when he looked up to see Keith decked out in his “battle gear.” These chest plates never seem to fit anyone, but lord if it didn’t just accentuate all of the curves on Keith’s upper body _just right_. Lance felt a blush of his own creep up his cheeks. Keith noticed his staring and gave him a small smile as he said,

“Let’s do this.”

Lance had been joking around with him before, but Keith seemed to be taking this super seriously. His face was a mask of determination as he held his gun in front of his chest. _And it was hot as hell_.

The room they entered was cloaked in darkness and set up similar to a maze, with neon lights that would occasionally illuminate parts of the maze. Keith was immediately thankful he wore all black. The boys darted inside and immediately ran in separate directions. They ran to their respective bases until an automated voice over the speakers announced that the game had begun.

Lance sleuthed his way through the maze with his back against the wall. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He thought he saw a flash of movement in the corner of his eye and fired in that general direction. _Damn, that mullet is fast._

Keith darted out of the way just in time to take cover. His heart was pounding in his chest. His hands were slick against his gun. Intrusive thoughts were fogging his focus. _Lance was staring at you. He was even BLUSHING._ He vigorously shook his head trying to physically expel the thoughts. The sound and sight of a blue laser barely missing his head freed him from his trance. He emerged from his hiding place, firing shots towards the origin of the laser. Keith noticed that Lance had positioned himself in the corner of where two walls of the maze met.

_Bingo._

Keith ran in a zig zag formation, drawing Lance’s fire while simultaneously making his way closer to the other boy. Lance saw nothing but red flashes as he shot at Keith. Keith made his way to a wall in the maze where Lance was corned just on the opposite side. He tried to calm his heavy breathing as he made his way around the corner. They locked eyes immediately and raised their guns. Keith took one step closer.

“C’mon sharpshooter, what happened to all that big talk?” He took another step closer to Lance.

Lance immediately tried to back away, but was met with resistance as his back hit the wall. He looked in both directions for a way to escape, but he was blocked in on both sides. Keith was slowly making his way towards him.

Lance tried to play off his predicament, “All heroes deliver a one liner before defeating their enemy… I just gotta think of one,” he huffed under his breath.

“You’re _screwed_ , and I’ve got you right where I want you.” Keith’s voice went low and husky, and his eyes had grown dark and hungry, like a predator who had finally caught his prey.

Lance opened his mouth to make a retort when he was overwhelmed with Keith crushing his lips against his. Lance immediately dropped the gun to run his long fingers through Keith’s hair. He angled his head to deepen the kiss and gave a breathy moan when he felt Keith’s tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. Keith growled deep and low at the sound and used his body to push Lance further against the wall. Lance was pinned, completely at the mercy of Keith’s merciless tongue and he was loving every second of it. Oh he was so glad he took that seat across from Keith in that little diner. Whatever poor sap that decided not to show up, was _seriously missing out_.

Being backed in the corner gave Keith the height advantage. Lance used his lower vantage point to nestle his head in the crook of Keith’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses along his neck and collarbone. The raven haired boy angled his head to expose his neck to more of Lance’s fiery kisses. Keith bit his lower lip and went back to attacking the other boy’s mouth. Every touch was fire, and both were content to be burned alive.

Eventually they broke apart, foreheads touching and both gasping for air. Lance closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall when he heard the alarm of his chest plate.

His eyes snapped open to see Keith standing in front of him, gun leveled at his chest. His jaw went slack as Keith gave him a satisfied smirk, a very Lance-like wink, and sauntered his way toward the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the work was so well received, so I decided to another chapter! Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments, it means a lot!!! I feel like I could do another chapter to finish up this work, let me know what you think! I also made a twitter (tumblr isn't really my thing) so go give me a follow for updates on fics and new works!!   
> twitter: @freakforfanfic


	3. For now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sin and smut ahead!!!

“Hey, wait just a minute!” Lance shouted at Keith’s retreating figure. “You cheated!”

Keith feigned an innocent look in his direction as he removed his chest place and placed his gun in its cubby. Lance was fuming. Whether it was from Keith’s indiscretion, or their extremely steamy public display of affection, he wasn’t sure.

“You.. y-you _seduced_ me in order to win,” Lance stuttered. Keith looked unphased.

“You didn’t seem to mind it at the time,” he retorted slyly. He crossed his arms, amused as he watched Lance try and choke out a reply.

“Besides,” Keith continued, “all is fair in war.”

“It’s _love_ and war, Keith,” Lance recovered enough to give Keith a lengthy eye roll.

“Is that what this is?” There was nothing joking about Keith’s response. There was something genuine and hopeful in his eyes as he gazed at Lance. He stood expectant with baited breath, as if his whole being would shatter depending on Lance’s answer.

_What was this, exactly?_ Lance knew what he wanted it to be. Despite his nonchalant exterior, there was a yearning inside of him for something more. Something more than just one night stands and halfhearted flirting. He just didn’t seem to know how to formulate these wants into words. Joking and really cheesy one liners were the only defense mechanism he had ever known to keep himself from getting hurt. A shield he had never learned to lower.

_Oh, god why did I say that?_ It always ended similarly, with Keith saying or doing something to mess everything up. He just couldn’t seem to help his impulsive nature. He was like fire, burning everything he touched, when all he wanted was to feel warmth. So he pushed people away, always on the defense, and never let anyone get too close. But he felt a twinge in his gut when he thought of the potential that came with him and Lance. There was a spark there that he had never felt before. Thinking back on the kiss, he knew Lance had to have felt it too.

Lance broke the silence first with a small smile and, “Just because you cheated your way through laser tag, doesn’t mean I can’t kick your butt at something else.” He gestured to the rest of the arcade and offered his hand. Keith hesitantly reached out his hand, almost withdrawing it, but took Lance’s hand in his. He stilled for a moment, just looking at their intertwined fingers, tan skin standing out against his own porcelain complexion. Lance’s skin was smooth and warm, bringing a small smile to Keith’s face.

\-------

Keith was surprisingly good at ski ball, but Lance dominated at basketball, making nearly every shot he took _(curse those gangly arms_ ). Keith glared at the smug look on his face when the tickets started to pour out of the machine, landing in a small pile at their feet. Lance caught sight of a photo booth and started to drag Keith towards it.

“No way, I don’t do pictures,” Keith said, trying his best to resist Lance’s pull.

“Keeeeeiiittthhhh,” Lance whined, continuing to push him towards the booth.

“Fine,” he settled, “but I’m not smiling.” Lance shoved him inside triumphantly and closed the curtain. Keith turned bright red as he was practically sitting in Lance’s lap, while the taller boy fed the machine some bills. The machine spit out two strips of photos, and Lance tore one off to hand to Keith. The first picture depicted a smiling Lance and a sullen, slightly pink Keith. The second showed Lance squishing his face closer to a very shocked Keith. The third showed Keith giving Lance a soft peck on the cheek, with Lance completely caught off guard. The last showed Keith with a small smile and Lance’s mouth agape, with his hand touching his cheek. Lance babbled on and on about how good the photos turned out, while Keith folded his copy and stored it in his wallet, internally swearing to never let them go.

Both boys exited the arcade and looked at one another, expressions questioning, asking each other without the words, _what do we do now?_

Keith wasn’t ready for the night to be over, so he went out on a limb and asked,

“Would you wanna come over to my place?”

“Yeah,” Lance answered, trying not to jump out of his skin, “I would love to.”

\-------

Keith’s apartment was small, and sparingly decorated, but nice nonetheless. There was a couple paintings on the walls and a couch in the living room as soon as you walked in. Across from the couch was a small tv, sitting atop a small entertainment center, home to a very impressive movie collection. Walking over to inspect the movies, Lance noticed with a heavy heart that there wasn’t a single picture of friends or family.

“You really like movies, huh?”

“Yeah, I mean like I said before, I don’t really get out a whole lot,” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “You can pick one out if you want.”

Lance thumbed through the stacks of DVD’s and pushed one in the DVD player, while Keith plopped on the couch behind him. Lance crawled over to the couch where Keith was sitting, deep in the corner of the couch with his knees slightly spread. He climbed up on the couch and leaned into Keith’s side, laying his hand across his stomach and giving his side an affectionate squeeze. He felt Keith jump beneath his touch.

“Hold on,” Lance said mischievously, “are you ticklish?”

“No,” Keith warned, “Lance don’t you dare. I will kill you – “ Keith wasn’t able to finish his threat when Lance swung himself on top of him, attacking his sides. Keith’s face switched between giggles and death stares as he tried to regain control.

“Lance,” he panted, “you better quit.”

“Why don’t you make me,” he said it as an invitation rather than a question.

Finally he was able to grab Lance’s wrists, wrapped his legs around his waist, and rolled himself on top of him, pinning Lance’s arms above him. His eyes were dark and wild, his hair falling off his face and tickling Lance’s forehead. Lance’s heartrate intensified as Keith lowered himself, their bodies touching everywhere from the waist down. Lance felt Keith’s erection growing against his own half hard member.

“Oh, I will,” he growled and brought Lance in for a heated kiss. Their mouths were sloppy and rushed against each other, tongues slipping and exploring inside each other’s mouth. Keith removed his hands from the other boy’s wrists, but he didn’t dare move them. He brought his hand into Lance’s auburn locks, giving a sharp tug, angling Lance’s head back. He gasped at the sudden rough treatment, but it soon evolved into moans as he felt Keith kiss and nip down his neck, sucking bruises into his collarbone. He felt Keith’s hand slip under his shirt, gliding across his warm skin, exploring the never ending expanse of tan skin. He shoved his shirt up around his neck and planted kisses across his chest and down his stomach. He came back up to swirl his tongue around Lance’s taut nipple, relishing the delicious sounds he made while he did so. He dipped two fingers just on the inside of Lance’s waistband, feeling the warmth emanating from inside. He palmed his growing erection through the fabric and felt Lance’s hips jerk up involuntarily.

“So eager already are we?” Keith teased. Lance reddened at the comment. Keith dipped inside Lance’s jeans, popping the buttons, and pulled devastatingly slowly along the shaft.

“Ngh, Keith f - fuck,” Lance hissed. He had become a writhing mess, without hardly being touched. His face was covered with a light sheen of sweat, and every added touch from Keith made him feel like he was going to explode. Keith watched with dark pleasure, relishing in the fact that it was _him_ who was able to reduce Lance so such a puddle like state. He continued to stroke Lance, dragging his thumb along the slit, wiping drops of precome off the tip.

He jerked Lance’s jeans and boxers off with a flourish, and placed himself between his knees. He kissed along the insides of this thighs, feeling Lance shudder. He continued to lick a long stripe up the shaft and placed kisses along the head, the whole time making direct eye contact. Keith then took Lance entirely into his mouth, feeling the head brush against the back of his throat. He swallowed, causing Lance to whisper a stream of curses under his breath. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked his way up Lance’s long erection, sucking off the tip with an audible pop.

He took Lance back into his mouth, humming appreciatively when he felt Lance’s hands grip his dark locks. He bobbed his head, gaining momentum and swirling his tongue against the tip of Lance’s pulsating cock.

“Oh god Keith, don’t stop don’t stop, _please,_ ” Lance pleaded, beyond even trying to hide his embarrassment over begging at this point. Heat curled low in his gut, his orgasm imminent. With the dangerous things Keith was doing with his tongue, he wasn’t going to last much longer. Then he felt Keith bring his hand up to tug at his nipples, pulling and squeezing mercilessly. His back arched off the couch as he shamelessly let out a deep groan, feeling Keith smirk against his dick.

He started to tap Keith’s shoulders warningly, but he only bobbed his head faster.

“Keith, I’m about to, I’m gonna – “ he stiffened as he shot long, warm stripes of come down Keith’s throat. Keith swallowed greedily and licked Lance’s softening cock clean. He sat up on his knees, wiping away a drop of saliva from the corner of his mouth. Lance looked at him with heavy lids, on the verge of crashing from erotic bliss when he noticed Keith’s tented pants.

“Wait, but what about you?” he was so caught up in the moment, he completely forgot that Keith had to have been hard as a rock.

“Oh, don’t worry about me” he said tossing Lance his boxers, “watching you come completely undone was enough for me.” He gently lifted Lance’s head into his lap and stroked his hair. Lance started to drift off when he heard Keith add,

“For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like this is gonna be the last chapter of this work!! I really hope you guys like it! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on this work, it's honestly meant a lot to see people sticking around!! I would love to hear from you guys about ideas for future fics, so feel free to hmu on here or on my twitter @freakforfanfic! Love you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> I most definitely should be studying for my finals but here I am writing klance fluff instead. Thinking of adding another chapter to this of their actual date, but I'm not sure yet. Leave some kudos and comments and tell me what you think! Also hit me up on tumblr if you have any ideas for future fics!   
> tumblr: https://freakforfanfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
